wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
Blue is a young male SilkWing and the main protagonist of The Lost Continent. ''He is the biological son of Admiral and Burnet, being the half-brother of Luna and stepson of Silverspot. He, like Luna, inhertied the flamesilk ability from their father, although he had no knowledge of flamesilk at the beginning of the book. After he met Cricket, he began to develop romantic feelings for her as they journeyed together. For now, it is unknown if Cricket shares the same feelings, but she did seem to like Blue as more than a friend in ''The Lost Continent. Personality Blue is a sweet, anxious dragonet with an immense curiosity for the world, and mostly, the lives of the dragons in it. He often daydreams and wonders how each dragon wakes up and proceeds their day, and how they differ from himself. He was never truly bothered about the fact that the HiveWings were considered superior to the SilkWings, and always did his best to abide by the rules and stay out of trouble. He was shown to be empathetic when, in The Lost Continent, he worried about his sister Luna and later Io when she was fighting HiveWing soldiers. Blue is also an honest dragon, and always strives to tell the truth. Appearance Blue has gem-like azure scalesRevealed in The Lost Continent, page 5 and iridescent violet wingbuds, brighter and more purple than his scales. This probably means he will have purple wings in the future, as Luna had dark blue wingbuds and then blue wings after her metamorphosis. On the cover of The Lost Continent, he is depicted as the opposite: purple and blue with blue wings. Cricket described him as being one of the most colorful (and handsome) SilkWings she'd ever seen, as his vibrant blue and purple scales could be seen from a mile away. Biography The Lost Continent Blue was born in Cicada Hive to Burnet and Admiral, although he had never met his father and only knew his name; instead, his family consisted of his half-sister, Luna, and his mothers, Burnet and Silverspot. Blue was never really devastated over the fact that he had never known Admiral; it even was mentioned in The Lost Continent ''that Blue thought Burnet and Silverspot were a much better match. The book began with Blue being woken up by Luna, who was excitedly announcing her Metamorphosis Day. Blue takes her to the market to buy two honey drops to celebrate her last day as a SilkWing dragonet, but they were encountered by a HiveWing soldier named Hawker, who checked their identification bands and personal ID. Afterwards, Blue and Luna entered a candy store named The Sugar Dream; Chafer, the current salesdragon, was rude to the SilkWings, insisting that they wait until Lady Scarab had finished selecting her candy. Two other HiveWings, one by the name of Weevil, were rude to them as well, but Lady Scarab insisted that they stop and told Chafer to help the SilkWings. When he refused, Scarab released a foul-smelling smoke that convinced him otherwise. After they received their honey drops from a distgusted-looking Chafer, they continued to the Mosaic Garden, where Luna complained about pain in her silk glands, which were glowing a faint orange color. Blue becomes nervous and hopes that both he and his sister's Metamorphosis will be normal and go as planned. Unfortunately, Luna's wrists glowed brighter and brighter as they reached the Cocoon, where young SilkWings going into metamorphosis spent five days in peace and comfort until their wings were fully developed. Blue's anxiety grew as he saw five HiveWing guards waiting for Luna's arrival; Blue, Swordtail, Io, and Burnet were sent to a balcony to spectate Luna beginning her Metamorphosis, although all three looked nervous, which further worried Blue. As flamesilk erupted from Luna's wrists, the HiveWings reached forward to grab her; Swordtail leaped off the balcony edge and started to fight them tooth and claw, while Io helped Blue escape. Burnet wearily watched from the back, neither interfering nor helping. Io explained that Blue would have to stop trusting the HiveWings in order to stay free, and that Queen Wasp would want him locked up because of his potential flamesilk abilities. They land in a park next to a HiveWing school, and Blue notes all the families playing and enjoying the end of there day. Posing as SilkWing servants, they manage to remain unnoticed for a few moments, until the HiveWing Queen mind controls the entire Park (and presumably the Hive) looking for Blue. Io gets tangled up in fighting, and is unable to help Blue fly away from the ledge at the edge of the park. Instead, she shoots silk for him to climb on, and he manages to get over the fence of the HiveWing school. As he contemplates where to hide, a voice beckons him from a shed, and he squashes in with his rescuer. She leads him to a trap door in the side of the shed, and through the tunnels beyond it, which seem to range all over the school. They reach the library, and as Blue gets a good look at his rescuer for the first time, he realizes that she is a HiveWing. She introduces herself as Cricket, and begins to talk a mile a minute, asking questions and sharing. She explains that the queen can mind control the entire tribe, but Cricket is, for some reason, immune. As she talks, Blue feels a prickle under his armband, but dismisses it. Cricket asks him what he did to earn the queen's wrath, and he protests that he did nothing, but she points out that he must have done ''something. Blue explains that it's his sister's Metamorphosis Day, and she's a flamesilk, and he might be one too. Cricket finds it amazing that Luna is a flamesilk, but before she can tell Blue what she knows, he begins to lose consciousness. Cricket theorizes that there might be some poison in his wristband, so they can incapitate Blue even if they can't find him. Cricket decides that they need to remove his wristband, some she shatters a lamp in the library, revealing a sliver of flamesilk inside. She takes this and uses in to carefully burn off Blue's cuff, and he thanks her as he loses consciousness. Family Tree Trivia * Blue's original green color may have been scrapped for Luna. * Blue is the eighth mainstream protagonist to have a special power (flamesilk). The others are Clay (fire resistance), Sunny (hybrid), Moonwatcher (moon-born powers), Peril (firescales), Darkstalker (hybrid, animus, and moon-born powers), Turtle (animus), and Cricket (mind-control immunity). *Blue is one of three dragons whose book description does not match the cover, the others being Tsunami and Qibli. *Blue is in love with Cricket, as stated at the end of The Lost Continent. * On the cover of The Lost Continent, Blue is depicted with wings, when in reality, he doesn't have wings for the entirety of the book, not having undergone Metamorphosis. Gallery Canon TLC New.jpg|''The Lost Continent'', Blue's book 35965782.jpg|The Old Cover of The Lost Continent common-blue-upperwing-male1-matt-berry-web.jpg|Common Blue Butterfly SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang Blue+Morpho+Butterfly.jpeg|Blue Morpho Butterfly SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Fan Art Blue Ref.png|Reference by Star-Dragon (cover) BlueTemplate-Book.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing (book description) Blue.png|Blue by Squilin|link=https://squilin.deviantart.com/art/blue-739370667 Pantalan Protagonist.png Untitled1.png|Bluethesilkwing by Jos98ie|link=https://www.deviantart.com/jos98ie/art/Wings-of-fire-BLUE-739465432 01A3106F-07A1-4E80-B38D-CE082EBA7D33.png|The color blue blue.jpg|A blue morpho butterfly, most likely Blue's name origin BluetheSilkWing.png|By Oakley the MudWing Blue and Luna.png|Blue (left) by QueenClam Blue By Biohazardia.png|Blue By Biohazardia On DA Blue By dragonstalk.jpg|Blue By dragonstalk On DA blue x umber finished.jpg|Blue x Umber by ItsCharlooloo Wpsizetlc.png|Full Blue and background (NOT CANON) by Heron References fr:Blue Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:Dragonets Category:LC Characters Category:Protagonists Category:POVs